


something 'bout your eyes (i can't even walk in a straight line)

by discohargreeves



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Dave Is Alive, Deviates From Canon, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Feels, Fix-It, Fluff, Klaus loves Dave, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Past Drug Use, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dave loves klaus, literally just a random one shot there’s no real plot, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discohargreeves/pseuds/discohargreeves
Summary: andoh, how lucky is he? to have, to hold and to love someone of such beauty, both inside and out?orklaus waking up to dave.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	something 'bout your eyes (i can't even walk in a straight line)

**Author's Note:**

> so, i started this on a whim completely randomly cause i was struck with inspo and it sort of got away from me and turned into... this? anyway, i hope you enjoy.

dave’s voice had something of an ethereal quality to it first thing in the morning. as the sunlight streams through the curtains, encompassing his face with a golden, mellow hue, he croaks out a “morning, my love” and klaus feels his heart constrict tightly in his chest, an odd lump rising in his throat. 

a part of klaus still exists in disbelief. everyday that he wakes up to dave is a new blessing, and he makes sure to send a silent thank you to little girl god each time. 

dave, whos face is inches from klaus’ own, his eyes still heavy with sleep and his hair in disarray. 

klaus reaches out and _touches._ tentatively so, as if afraid of shattering something- whether it’s the atmosphere of the moment in which there’s silence but for their breaths, a constant reminder that they’re both _here_ and they’re both _alive_ -or whether it’s something else entirely, klaus doesn’t pay it much mind, just runs his finger from his cheekbone to the bottom of his jawline, his eyes following the movement. 

and _oh_ , how lucky is he? to have, to hold and to love someone of such beauty, both inside and out? someone who not only loves him back, but someone who cherishes him? someone who he _knows_ with everything in him, would run to the ends of the earth and back to see him smile? 

often, klaus entertains the idea of destiny, moreover, _his_ destiny. he wonders if this was the plan all along, to be put through so much shit and to come out on the other side simply glowing with someone so perfect at his side. he wonders if it was all a test. if someone watched him _suffer_. saw all the overdoses, the abuse, the nightmares and the loss and watched him make it through and gave him dave as a reward, but that feels too much like divine intervention and his heart lurches at the thought.

_miracles_ , he’d told himself, were complete bullshit. 

how could he believe in miracles while he lay shivering behind a dumpster somewhere between a crack house and the house of the last person he slept with for a place to sleep? when his positive memories (though, admittedly few and far between) were shrouded with so much anguish, how could he possibly believe in some higher being looking out for him? 

maybe, though, just _maybe_ , miracles weren’t complete bullshit. how could they be, when he was staring into the eyes of his very own miracle? 

those eyes, those ocean blue eyes that klaus could swear he could see his own heart reflected in. _eyes are the window to the soul_ , or so he’d heard, and how fitting is that? in dave’s soul, embedded into his very being, was klaus’ lifeline. they were _together_ , in way more than the physical sense, their hearts beating as one and their souls entwining further with every passing second.

perhaps it’s the thought of soulmates and miracles first thing in the morning, or perhaps it’s the celestial glow surrounding dave, making his bedroom seem paradisiacal, but klaus can’t help the soft smile that graces his face, accompanied by the feeling of his eyes welling up, because in this moment, he feels lighter than ever. he feels higher than drugs could ever make him, his entire being lit up with pure bliss as dave wipes his thumb along his cheekbone, swiping a stray tear.

in this moment, there’s nothing but he and dave and the love they share. nothing but the feeling of their legs tangled together, klaus’ hands drifting to dave’s hair as dave cups his face, leaning closer until their noses touch. there’s no need for words, no need for _anything_ as they bask in the tender warmth of their embrace, shrouded by sunshine and _love._

and, rationally, they know they’ll have to move eventually. they need to shower, eat and maybe help five with the whole _apocalypse_ thing, but for now, they pretend that this moment will last forever. they take in each other’s beauty and they hold each other until the birds begin to sing and the noises of klaus’ siblings beginning to arise breaks the ever gentle silence.

still, they stay there until they’re forced to move. stay holding each other close, often whispering loving declarations to one another, faces never losing their soft grins.

_good morning_ klaus thinks, _good morning, indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to leave a comment (i’d really appreciate it) and hit me up on twitter @illicitevans !! <3


End file.
